Red Or Green Hermoine?
by Morgana-Alex
Summary: Which colour robes to wear for dinner with the Weasley's?. MMxHG Fluffy oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these wonderful women I am just playing with them for a bit and this time I promise to give them back in good working order. evil grin. gg

**A/N:** This story is a quite fluffy one-shot. A little drabble I thought about at work and had to write it down to stop it plaguing me forever.

All you really need to know is that it's main characters are Minerva and Hermoine who are in love, if women in love with each other disgusts you then I advise you get the help you desperately need and suggest you not to read my fic.

Everybody else this one-shot is not my best work it is a bit of fun and a light relief from my chapter stories. Minerva and Hermoine go to dinner at the Weasley's. It takes place after the war in the time of lasting peace after. But please if you get to the end please review. Happy reading lots of love. **Morgana-Alex**

For Bella as always my darling, thank-you for being you and for putting up with me. xx

**Red or Green Hermoine?**

**By Morgana-Alex**

"Hermoine the red or the green?" Minerva asked standing in front of a floor length mirror while waving her wand to change the colour of the dress robes she was wearing from one colour to the other and at times a mix of both, as the spell could not work as fast as she could speak it.

"Minerva it is dinner with the Weasley's not a state occasion, you could wear a house elf's tea towel and they would accept you just as they always have." Minerva knew her young lover was speaking the truth but it didn't stop her from thinking that this time would be different.

Hermoine moved to stand behind her lover of almost a year putting her hands on the older woman's shoulders she asked.

"What's wrong Minerva?" The headmistress looked at the new potions mistress's reflection in the mirror and answered.

"I know that Molly and the rest of the clan will not treat me any differently that they always have; but this is the first time they will officially meet me as your lover. I am worried that they will not accept me as such." Lifting her lover's hand to her lips Hermoine kissed the palm; at once both a calming and arousing gesture and spoke again.

"My Minerva, if Molly didn't approve of our relationship you would already know about it – howlers are I believe a specialty of hers - and there would have been no invitation to dinner at the burrow." Turning the now smiling headmistress around to face her she continued.

"You have nothing to fear tonight my love, everyone there loves you like family and they know we make each other happy and that is all they ask of any of us" Her last word said as red full lips claimed peach fuller ones.

* * *

Green robes were finally decided upon as the 2 professors were running late, one kiss had led to another and to another and they had lost track of the time.

The arrived at the burrow with seconds to spare.

Molly greeted them as warmly as she always had but took Minerva aside as they stepped in doors.

"Minerva I have known you for a long time, first as your student, then as a friend and order member. So I know what I'm saying when I say that I know you are worried about what I think of your relationship with Hermoine. So I shall come straight to the point.

Both of you mean the world to me and over the last year I have noticed great differences in your both, you have made each other happy and in recent times that has been a rare thing to find.

Love wherever you find it should be held on to treasured and nurtured. Age, position, wealth and gender are all factors that mean nothing in the grand scheme of things and should not mean anything to anyone else either.

In short I am very please that you two have found homes in each other's hearts. The war claimed too many lives and it would be disrespectful to the dead if you gave up on living now. " Molly hugged her former professor but before leading her into the kitchen to eat Molly added

"Minerva I love those robes on you but they would have looked better in red." Minerva stared at her host, how had she known that red had been a choice in the colour of her robes.

* * *

As Molly led her back though the house to the kitchen were everybody else was waiting to see how the matriarch of the Weasley clan had affected their unflappable headmistress.

Minerva was smiling as she sat down in-between Hermoine and Ginny; she took her lovers offered hand under the table.  
"Now before we tuck in to Mum's wonderful spread, I would like to say a few words." George stood with his glass raised, his mother with a disapproving look in her eye.

"Don't worry Mum this is not a prank speech." He winked at his twin across the table giving his mother more reason to be concerned.

"Ok while this dinner is a wonderful opportunity to get the family together it is also a night for celebration as we all know our beloved Hermoine has been dating our beloved Minerva for over a year now and this is the first time they have been to the burrow as a couple. A great couple, I mean look at them people, I'd kill to have either of them in my bed, hey both."

"George if you wish to be able to speak ever again I suggest you move on to safer ground with your speech." Molly warned as she watched Minerva's face fall a little.

"Sorry Professor, Hermoine. Now as I was saying my toast was to raise our glasses and salute this charming couple who have despite adversity found love and a home in the heart of the other. To Minerva and Hermoine." All save Hermoine and her love stood and raised their glasses and drank in a toast.

When they had sat back down George handed the floor to Hermoine, who stood to face her lover.  
"Now yes this is a dinner to get together and catch up but I also asked Molly if it would be ok if I turned it in to another sort of celebration." They all looked at each other only 3 people at the table - Hermoine, Molly and George; knew what she was about to do, but the others had a fair idea when a small green box appeared in her hand and she knelt before the woman of her dreams.

"Minerva my love, my world, my life, my heart; I knew I loved you when I was in my third year at Hogwarts when I saw you soaked by the rain at a quidditch match, when instead of thinking that you would catch a chill, I was thinking how I would have liked to peel your clothes from you and warm you up myself." She paused as a pink hue rose in Minerva's cheeks.

"I cannot imagine a day where you are not in my life, a morning where I do not wake beside you, a night where I do not fall asleep in your arms safe in the knowledge that you are mine. I want to tell the world how much I love you Minerva; I want everyone to know that you are my life. Minerva Morgana McGonagall will you do me the greatest honour in the world and be my wife?" Hermoine opened the box she was holding to reveal a ring more exquisite than anything anyone in the room had ever seen before. It was a gold band with rubies and diamonds twisted in to an impossible knot, and yet the light that it refracted was no less impressive. The younger woman waited for her answer, and for the first time ever at a Weasley family dinner there was silence.

Minerva raised her hand to her love's cheek and began to speak.  
"My fair maiden Hermoine, in the past year you have reminded me that I am more than just my job, that I am a woman. But more importantly you have taught me to give and receive the love I feel. I fell in love with you rather inappropriately the moment I saw you in your dress for the Tri Wizard tournament ball. You entranced me and in that moment I was lost to you forever, Albus made me promise that night that I would not push that love away because it would be safer, he told me that he didn't want me to lose out as he had.

I still find it hard to believe that I am the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, but I know that I want to spend every moment I have left with you. My answer is yes I would love the honour of being your wife and the honour of having you as mine." Hermoine slipped the ring on to the third finger of Minerva's left hand and watched in amazement when the ring shone a blinding white light at Hermoine's left hand. Where an exact duplicate of the ring Minerva wore now sat.

"I didn't charm it to do that." She whispered to no one in particular, it was then that Molly who had stood up to get a better look at her former professors face as she accepted the most beautiful proposal of marriage she had ever heard - after Arthur's to her of course - wiping a tear at the memory of her late husband but smiling as she saw the light, knowing exactly what it meant.

"Yes you did Hermoine and so did you Minerva, this is a very rare event indeed. Only when true soul mates declare their love for each other as you have just done does this happen. It binds the rings as you will bind your hearts on the day of your wedding, the rings are now a link between you no matter where you are in world, no matter how far apart you are physically you will know if the other is in danger or not and the rings provide an apparition point cutting through any wards that may have been set up around it. True love my dears, your hearts and souls have found their mates in each other just as you have.

At this point Hermoine stood up bringing Minerva to her feet as well and sealed their engagement with a kiss and Minerva then knew why red robes would have better for her tonight, as her cheeks burned red she knew they clashed with the green.

**The End**

**A/N:** I hope you like this little bit of silliness and that it kept those of you who are waiting for chapter 3 of wanting what I should not want from doing anything I wouldn't. gg (The chapter in question is almost ready and will be posted soon) Now please let me know what you thought of Red or Green. Many thanks-yous for getting this far**. Morgana-Alex**


End file.
